


De profundis

by Katbelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Episode Related, Gen, Hell, Implied Torture, Polski | Polish, Season/Series 04
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dla Alastaira, bycie demonem nie różniło się od bycia człowiekiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De profundis

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na Gwiazdkę LJa do życzenia #3: dużo mroku, potępienia, moralnych rozterek i apokalipsy.

**De profundis**

Piekło nie różni się zbytnio od rzymskiego więzienia. W powietrzu — jeśli to jeszcze, już można nazwać powietrzem, może to po prostu przestrzeń — unosi się ten sam drażniący nozdrza odór zgnilizny, ten sam zapach palących się ciał. W każdym zakątku, nawet najdalszym krańcu, słychać przeraźliwe wrzaski torturowanych dusz, bezcelowe błaganie o litość, o zmiłowanie. _Ludzka głupota nie podlega zmianom_ , stwierdza Alastair, przechadzając się po swoim królestwie. W Piekle nie ma zmiłowania, tak samo, jak nie było go na Ziemi za jego życia, te kilkanaście wieków temu. Ludzie nie potrafili tego zrozumieć wtedy i nie potrafią tego zrozumieć też teraz. Dlatego Piekło przypomina mu dom.

— Pięknie tutaj, prawda? — pyta Alastair, stając obok Azazela. Przymyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech, rozkoszując się słodką wonią krwi.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz — odpiera Azazel znudzonym głosem, po czym odchodzi, na powierzchnię, by dopilnować swojego misternego planu i wybranych przez siebie dzieci. 

Nie interesują go już sprawy piekielne i wydaje się, że zapomniał, co to znaczy być przywódcą. Może Lilith ma rację i Azazel powinien zostać zastąpiony przez kogoś bardziej kompetentnego. Alastair wzdycha i po chwili również odchodzi, wraca do swoich potępionych dusz, wrzasków i tortur. Do swojego królestwa, które przed wiekami zostało mu podarowane. I chociaż on sam nie musi się tym zajmować — jego pozycja w hierarchii jest wystarczająco wysoka i pewna, by mógł sprzeciwić się Azazelowi — lubi to robić. Piekło, dom, wszystko zlewa się w jedno. Jedyną różnicą między jego królestwem a więzieniem są ludzie cierpiący katusze. Nie tylko jeńcy i przestępcy, tutaj niektórzy potrafią być nad wyraz ciekawi. Alastair uśmiecha się drapieżnie.

— Jak się miewasz, Johnie Winchester?

***

Czasami Alastair zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek był człowiekiem. Oczywiście, kiedyś żył, miał ludzkie ciało i prawdziwą, ludzką duszę, ale zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę był człowiekiem. Bycie bezwzględnym, sadystycznym demonem nie wydaje się być szczególnie różne od bycia Alastairem–żołnierzem. Więcej człowieczeństwa niż on za życia wykazała Astaroth w czasie, gdy rezydowała w ciele tej dziewczyny, Meg Masters. Więcej człowieczeństwa niż on za życia wykazuje Ruby na co dzień. Alastair nie lubi żadnej z tych demonic; Lamii nie cierpi, bo jest oczkiem w głowie Azazela, jego ulubienicą, sprawia, że jej ojciec zachowuje się irracjonalnie. Ruby Alastair nie znosi wręcz patologicznie, za jej zachowanie, za jej zrozumienie dla ludzi, za jej cichą obsesję na punkcie Winchesterów.

— Oni wszyscy są słabi — komentuje Lilith głosem zimnym jak lód. I Alastair się z nią zgadza. Oni wszyscy są słabi, żadne z nich nie pamięta już, co od zawsze było i zawsze powinno być ich celem — uwolnić Lucyfera.

— Zapomnieli — mówi Alastair z nienawiścią. To wstyd, że przywódca nie wypełnia swego zadania, że Azazel postawił swoją prywatną wojnę ponad przywrócenie wolności ich Panu.

— Ja pamiętam — odpiera cicho Lilith. — I gdybym tylko miała władzę, dopilnowałabym, by obietnica została dotrzymana.

Alastair spogląda na Lilith, na jej zaciśnięte usta i zacięty wyraz twarzy. Przez myśl przemyka mu, że — ze wszystkich mieszkańców Piekieł — ją darzy nawet sympatią.

***

— Sam Winchester nie żyje — informuje go Lilith, siadając obok niego. Alastair unosi do góry brwi.

— Czyli wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem — mówi, a niedowierzanie jest ledwo wyczuwalne w jego głosie. — Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że manipulacje Azazela mogą się nam przydać.

Lilith uśmiecha się słodko. Gdyby Alastair był jakimś pomniejszym demonem, gdyby był młodszy lub gdyby nie był pewien, że Lilith po prostu go lubi, przeraziłby się. Ale nie jest niższy rangą, ale Lilith go potrzebuje, jej uśmiech więc nie robi na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

— Już wkrótce Dean Winchester przypieczętuje los swojego świata — stwierdza marzycielsko demonica. — Sprzeda swoją duszę za życie brata, a biedny, osamotniony Sam nie będzie stanowił dla nas żadnej przeszkody. Już wkrótce… Już wkrótce uwolnimy Lucyfera.

Alastair również się uśmiecha. Gdyby tylko Azazel wiedział, że mała, niegroźna w jego opinii Lilith planuje zdetronizowanie go. Gdyby tylko Azazel wiedział, jak jego ukochana córeczka zaprzepaściła jego plan na podbicie świata. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że przeznaczenie Sama Winchestera jest już nieco inne.

— Młody Winchester będzie doskonałym ciałem dla Lucyfera.

Lilith potakuje. Obydwoje wiedzą, że tak właśnie będzie.

***

Śmierć Azazela była czynnikiem sprzyjającym wielkim planom Lilith. Bez starego, nieudolnego przywódcy na horyzoncie o wiele łatwiej było narzucić innym demonom ich pomysły i ich cele. Wszystko było perfekcyjne, idealnie przygotowane. Nie było tam miejsca na pomyłki.

— Słyszałaś już? — pyta Alastair, stając obok Lilith i przyglądając się cierpiącym duszom. Lilith prycha.

— O Ruby? Tak.

— Myślisz, że jej obsesja na punkcie Winchesterów i jej chęć niesienia pomocy może nam przeszkodzić?

— Nie — odpiera krótko demonica. — Ruby to tylko niedogodność. Cokolwiek by nie zrobiła, wynik będzie taki sam. Dean Winchester pójdzie do Piekła. — Lilith milczy przez moment, mierząc Alastaira badawczym spojrzeniem swych białych oczu. — Przysięgnij mi wierność — żąda.

— Przecież wiesz, że cię popieram — odpowiada cicho Alastair. Nie w smak mu myśl o składaniu jakichkolwiek przysiąg, nawet Lilith. Mimo iż nawet darzy ją sympatią.

— Przysięgnij mi wierność — żąda ponownie demonica — a Dean Winchester będzie twój.

Alastair schyla głowę przed dziewczyną. W końcu jej cele są zbieżne z jego celami; jak tylko Lucyfer będzie wolny, więcej dusz trafi do Piekła. Wprost do niego.

— Przysięgam, Lilith.

***

Alastair nie chce, by pierwszy dzień, który Dean Winchester spędzi w Piekle, był niemiły. Chce, żeby chłopak miał co wspominać, żeby wiedział, że tortury nie zawsze muszą być tak straszne. Nie bierze więc czynnego udziału w ich pierwszej rundzie. Z daleka, ze swojego zwyczajowego miejsca obserwuje, jak Belzebub znęca się nad dzieciakiem, słyszy jego wrzaski, coraz wyższe, coraz bardziej przeraźliwe. Alastair rozkoszuje się tym dźwiękiem, tak czystym i świeżym pośród wszystkich jęków, do których już przywykł. Dean Winchester wniósł do Piekła coś nowego, coś ekscytującego i demon nie może się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie pozna chłopca osobiście.

— Myślę, że ma już dość — mówi Belzebub, zbierając w sobie całą odwagę, by spojrzeć wyższemu rangą demonowi w twarz. Alastair uśmiecha się półgębkiem.

— Tak — przyznaje. — Na razie wystarczy. W końcu nie chcemy wystraszyć naszego gościa pierwszego dnia, prawda?

Belzebub umyka sprzed oblicza białookiego demona najszybciej jak potrafi. Alastair podchodzi do Deana Winchestera, brudnego i zakrwawionego, śmiertelnie rannego a jednak żywego, bo przecież to _Piekło_ , nie rzymskie więzienie, tu zabawki Alastaira nie umierają.

— Witaj, Deanie Winchester. — Alastair pochyla się nad chłopakiem i wpatruje w jego wykrzywioną potwornym bólem twarz. — Mam dla ciebie propozycję.

Dzieciak początkowo nic nie mówi, w końcu jednak odmawia i każe Alastairowi iść do diabła. _Jesteśmy u niego_ , myśli demon i zostawia chłopaka samego, leżącego w kałuży własnej krwi na piekielnej ziemi. Dean Winchester jest silny, jak jego ojciec. Ale Alastair sprawi, że się złamie, że propozycję demona — którą ten będzie słodkim głosem składał codziennie, do skutku — przyjmie z radosnym „tak” na ustach. Alastair sprawi, że Dean Winchester upadnie. W końcu… Jest jego prezentem za wierność.

***

— Pieprzone anioły! — przeklina Alastair, miotając się w tę i z powrotem. Lilith przygląda mu się ze znudzeniem.

— Przestań — rozkazuje. Alastair natychmiast przystaje. Spogląda na demonicę pytająco.

— Nie uważasz, że taki bieg wydarzeń może nam przeszkadzać w przyszłości? — pyta. — Anielska obstawa Winchesterów?

— Nie — odpiera spokojnie Lilith. — Wyrwanie Deana Winchestera z Piekła oznacza jedynie, że anioły naprawdę zaczynają się bać naszego planu. — Uśmiecha się lekko. — Czy nie uważasz, że zabicie kilku z nich uczyni całą akcję o wiele bardziej _ekscytującą_?

— Zdecydowanie. — Alastair szczerzy zęby w drapieżnym, niebezpiecznym uśmiechu. Po czym poważnieje. — Czyli nadszedł czas?

— Tak — odpowiada Lilith, wstając. — Nadszedł czas. Teraz razem uwolnimy Lucyfera.

 _Po czym będziemy razem rządzić Piekłem_. Ale Alastair nie pozwala sobie tego dopowiedzieć, bo taki sentyment byłby zbyt _ludzki_.

***

— Nie poszło za dobrze.

Nie jest to pytanie, jest to po prostu stwierdzenie faktu. Lilith siada obok niego na ławce, wyciąga nogi, zakłada ręce za głowę. Wyraźnie nie jest zadowolona z ciała, które wybrała, ale kilkuletnie ludzkie dziecko, włóczące się samo po mieście, przyciągałoby uwagę.

— Nie poszło — przyznaje demonica.

— Straciliśmy Annę.

— Wciąż może być po naszej stronie. — Opanowanie i _optymizm_ Lilith niekiedy go przerażają. — Skoro porzuciła Niebo dla twojej obietnicy prawdziwych uczuć, to może uda się z niej zrobić naszą agentkę. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

— Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone — powtarza Alastair, pragnąć w to uwierzyć. Przymyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech. Zapach kwiatów jest tak inny od zapachu śmierci. Zapach kwiatów jest tak _nudny_.

— Czy będziesz stał u mojego boku do końca? — pyta cicho Lilith.

— Tak — odpiera Alastair, nie spoglądając na towarzyszkę. — Do samego końca. Nie będę zdrajcą, nie będę jak… — waha się, a na jego twarzy odmalowuje się wyraźne obrzydzenie, gdy wypowiada imię — _Ruby_.

— To dobrze. — Milczą przez chwilę i Alastair jest pewny, że Lilith zaraz odejdzie, by szukać kolejnej pieczęci, zostawiając mu zadanie powstrzymania Winchesterów, zainteresowania ich czymś innym na tyle długo, by ona tę pieczęć mogła złamać. — Alastair?

— Tak?

— Nie powstrzymuj się — mówi cicho Lilith i faktycznie wstaje. — Żadnej litości.

 _Żadnej litości_. Alastair bierze głęboki oddech. Ile razy słyszał to zdanie będąc żołnierzem, ile razy otrzymywał taki rozkaz od swojego dowódcy. _Nie powstrzymuj się, Alastairze_.

— Dziękuję.

Bycie demonem nie różniło się zbytnio od bycia człowiekiem.


End file.
